Playing with Knives
by Alabaster86
Summary: Mai gives Zuko a shave.


**Playing With Knives**

"Why don't you let_ me_ do that?"

Zuko faced the large mirror that covered an entire bathroom wall, straight razor in hand, face covered with the lather from his shaving powder. He stared at Mai's reflection, suddenly behind his own, and smiled.

"Um, sure; have you ever given anyone a shave before?" He put the wickedly sharp, gleaming blade down and turned to face his lover.

They were still figuring this living together thing out. Yes, they had spent lots of time together, days _and _nights, before the end of the war, but sharing space day after day, giving and taking, compromising, solving disputes, was something quite different. It had only been a month, and both thought that they were doing quite well.

"Mmm, no, but I certainly know how to handle a blade." Hands on slender hips, Mai dared the young Fire Lord to contradict her. "Let me do this for you."

He nodded, picked up the blade and handed it to her. "I trust you."

Mai knew that already, but hearing the words, the calm sureness with which Zuko said them, was thrilling nonetheless. She indicated a chair and Zuko sat, facing the mirror once again. "Perfect," Mai declared. "How about you give the water a bit of a boost," she suggested next.

The Fire Lord heated the water until it was almost unbearable to touch. "Hot enough?" he smirked.

"Oh, yes, and so are you," she smirked in reply, twisting around to brush her lips against his.

Zuko chuckled and pointed to Mai's reflection, indicating the bit of lather stuck to her upper lip.

"Attractive," she muttered and wiped it away.

She dipped the blade into the water, considered its stark beauty for a moment, and then dragged it confidently down her lover's cheek. Her stroke was smooth and sure, taking away the unwanted stubble, leaving the skin smooth and unblemished. Zuko did not flinch or stiffen up. He was utterly at her mercy, and had not a worry in the world. That was as it should be, of course.

He watched her face in the mirror, the little light or spark that shone in those beloved almond shaped eyes, when she held a blade in her hand. It made her even more beautiful and his heart convulsed with love for her.

"I love you," he mouthed when she drew the blade down for the second time.

Her lips twitched as she dipped the blade into the water again and then drew it up along his tender throat. Once more, the movement was perfect and left not one nick or abrasion.

"I know," she mouthed back, placing a kiss on his earlobe.

She rather liked having him under her control, the razor her whip, and Zuko all too quick to heed its crack. Sometimes in love play, she brought out her knives. Not all the time; that would lessen the pleasure. Watching Zuko writhe beneath her, limbs straining against their bonds, face contorted with ecstasy, was one of the greatest highs she had ever experienced. Thinking about it now, made her body tingle. But best push that aside for awhile at least and focus.

"Are you okay?" the Fire Lord rasped. He took note of the colour rising in her cheeks. That was always an indication of either anger or arousal. And she was definitely not angry.

"Yeah," she replied, swallowing hard. "Now keep still unless you want me to cut your throat."

Zuko smiled but did as he was told. "Yes, ma'am." He closed his eyes then, surrendering himself completely, letting himself_ really_ feel the scrape of the sharp edge against his skin, reminding himself how fortunate he was to have someone as amazing as Mai in his life at all.

He didn't even notice when she had stopped. His eyes remained closed and Zuko was completely at ease, ready to sleep almost.

"You can open your eyes," Mai teased, giving his shoulder a nudge.

"Hmm, best shave I've ever had," the Fire Lord stated approvingly. He ran fingers down his cheeks and chin and gave Mai an appreciative smile. "Will you do it next time too?"

Such a simple thing, giving someone a shave, but strangely intimate; he likened it to those times when he washed Mai's hair. Those were special moments and the more he had of them the better. There could never be enough time with Mai, never enough of those moments. Zuko took all that he could and always looked for more. Such was the nature of love, he supposed; that constant longing to be with the person you adored, missing her when she wasn't right there, no matter how busy or tired or angry he might be.

"I will." Mai rinsed the blade off, dried it meticulously and then closed it, placing it on the counter. Her thoughts were similar to her lover's. Too often, other people and other duties came between them. Times like these were precious, minutes to be treasured.

Standing up, Zuko took Mai by the hand and led her into their surprisingly simple bedroom. "I know what you were thinking about."

"Do you now?" She lifted her eyebrows and met Zuko's mirthful gaze.

"Yes, I do."

He stretched out on the bed and waited.


End file.
